This invention relates generally to deposition shields for processing chambers, including for example physical vapor deposition or sputtering chambers, chemical vapor deposition chambers and ion implantation chambers. In addition, my invention relates for example to chambers used for the formation of integrated circuits or integrated circuit components on substrates such as semiconductor wafers.